When Green Met Silver
by KaseyyPenguin
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts but this time as a teacher. What will he do when he finds out he is now a co worker with Draco Malfoy? What will he do when Draco's Veela blood kicks in and an already burning attraction is intensified? SLASH. H/D Pairing.
1. Soon to be Bonded

"**When Green Met Silver"**

**By: Kasey Michelle**

**A Harry and Draco story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters mentioned here. The only thing I take credit for it the plot line!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Soon to be Bonded.**

***Harry's point of view***

"Hermione! For the last time, No!" I said, completely tired of our constant arguing.

"Oh come on, Harry! It could be very good for you!" she said, pleading.

"Good for me?! How can that be good for me? Going to your bachelorette party instead of Ron's bachelor party because I'm gay? I'm still a guy. I still like hanging out with the guys and this is Ron's last night a bachelor so as his best man I have to go with him." I said exasperated. My two best friends were soon to be bonded and she actually expected me to disappoint Ron at this important time because I was gay!

Hermione sighed and said, "Harry, I _know _your still a guy, but you can not lie to me and say you'll have fun with a bunch of drunk wizards, drooling over young witches in skimpy outfits!"

"I just might. While they 'drool' themselves dry, I'll be watching the Quidditch match on the pub TV, drinking a few glasses of Firewhiskey, and laughing at Ron with Bill, Charlie, and George." I said a bit loud. Hermione and I both turned at the sound of someone entering the room.

"Laughing at me, why?" Ron asked, confused.

"Mate, she is trying to get me to change my mind about going to your Bachelor party again." I whined.

Hermione walked over to Ron and intertwined her fingers in his and said, "Don't you think Harry would have better luck with me than with you?"

"Better luck?!" I choked. What was she on about. I watched as Ron's ears turned red.

"Hermione! Quit playing match maker with Harry!" he said.

"Match maker? What do you mean?" I cut in. Ron gave me a 'don't ask' look and continued.

"He has to come with me tomorrow night! He is my best man. You can torture Harry a different day!"

She threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine! I was only trying to help. If you won't come tomorrow then when Ron and I get back from our honeymoon….you will give me a day before we have to head off to Hogwarts to do our teachings. Got it?!"

Ron rolled his eyes and I nodded, seeing no way out of it. Ron kissed her once and she turned to leave the room but added, "Well, I'm gone to do some of the Wedding planning. I'll be taking Ginny with me since she is my Maid of Honor. So Dean might stop by to look for her when he sees his wife isn't home. See you when I get home Ron. I love you! And I'll see you at Hogwarts in an hour Harry!"

"Love you Mione" Ron replied with a smile. And with that she marched off towards the fireplace.

Ron sighed as we heard the floo roar to life and Hermione's call of "Thomas Manor!"

I looked to Ron in curiosity. "Match maker?" I repeated. "What is she planning?"

Ron shook his head. "Mate, I feel sorry for you to be honest. She is concerned with…as she put it…your relationship status."

I felt my mouth open in shock. "What status?! I just ended things with that bloke from the Ministry a week ago! She hasn't even given me time to be concerned!"

"Blimey Harry it is Hermione! She thinks everyone is always supposed to be quick and on top of things! She was always the one to have homework done before it was even assigned and the only teacher to teach both Muggle Studies AND Ancient Runes at the same time! Don't take it personal." I sighed and nodded. That was true. No doubt about it.

"One thing that really takes the piss is that she thinks that just because of my preference I am supposed to walk around like a witch. Sometimes I think she forgets that I'm a man and I still like manly things." I ranted. Ron's ears turned red and he choked out a laugh. "What?" I demanded.

"I don't think she has forgotten that you like 'manly things' mate" He laughed. I punched him in the arm.

"Some friend" I laughed.

Ron snickered and said "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't stop myself!" I sighed and stood up.

"Well, I need to make a stop by Hogwarts to see Minerva. All of us teachers are supposed to be meeting up to finish things off before the school year starts next month. I'm still anxious to see who will be taking over Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology."

Ron nodded and patted my back. "Alright. See you later then. Say Hello to Hagrid for me." I returned his pat and agreed. I walked to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder. I threw it into the fireplace and watched the green flames rise.

I stepped inside and called out "Hogwarts! Head office!"

_-At Hogwarts-_

I stepped out of the fireplace and dusted myself off. I hated floo travel, but it was the quickest way, other than Apparition.

"Ah! Welcome Mr. Potter!" Minerva McGonagall said, shaking my hand like the Headmistress she was and then hugging me like long time friend she also was. I smiled and felt home already. "Will Hermione be able to make it tonight? We know that she is defiantly taking the positions so she doesn't really have to come cause I know she's busy with the wedding." Minerva gushed.

I smiled and said "When have you ever know Hermione not to show up for anything, even when she has the best of excuses?"

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "That is very true. How is Ronald holding up?"

"Ron is great actually. He is almost excited as Hermione about the bonding. Almost" I laughed.

"That is great news. It really is." she sighed. I nodded and smiled fondly.

"Oh! Hello Harry!" I heard being said from the Head Office door.

"Yeah! Hey Harry!" a second voice. I turned sharply to view Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottoom. A smile burst across my face.

"What are you lot doing here?!" I called, happily.

"Well Mrs. Lovegood-Longbottom will be taking over Charms. And Mr. Longbottom will be the new Herbology Professor." McGonagall said with a smile. I felt the shock on my face. "When did you two get bonded! Why wasn't I invited?!" I demanded.

"It was only a two weeks ago and it was a quiet thing. Just me, Neville, my dad, and his Grandmother. Me and my father don't believe in big bondings. It attracks Nargles." Luna said in her dreamy voice. I smiled cause some things never change.

"Congradulations" I smiled, stepping forward and hugged them both. We all took a seat around McGonagall's deck and emersed ourselves in small talk as we waited for all the other Professors to join us.

* * *

We had ten minutes before the teachers conference was set to start and we were still short two professors: Hermione and the new Potions Master. Everyone else had arrived and I was please with the turnout. Hannah Abbott, who accidentally multiplied a ferret into a flock of flamingos during the Transfiguration practical in our fifth year, was the new Transfiguration Professor. She was always humble and I would enjoy her company. She would also be taking over as Head of Hufflepuff. Hermione would continue as Head of Gryffindor, And Luna would be the new Head of Ravenclaw.

I was left no time to wonder how would be taking over the Slytherin house because the obvious answer had just appeared from the fireplace. I had to hold back my mixed expression of disgust and admiration as Draco Malfoy stepped out and began dusting him self off. "Ah! Just him time Mr. Malfy." McGonagall welcomed warmly and then looked to us to continue. "Mr. Malfoy will be taking over the roll of Potion's Master as well as Head of Slythrin house." Malfoy looked up and nodded at us all. I knew he hadn't noticed me yet, cause I was sure he would let me know it.

The floo roared to life for the last time and it was Hermione who stepped out. "Made it! Just it time! Hello, Minerva!" she said as she dusted her robes.

"Mrs. Granger, soon to be Weasley in just a few days time! Welcome! Now everyone is here" McGongall said as she informed Hermione of all the new editions to the staff. Mione was thrilled, as I was, with the news of Neville and Luna. She also seemed to enjoy the news of Hannah Abbott joining us. But unlike me, she seemed unsurprised at the mention of Malfoy being the new Potion's Professor. She shook his hand politely and cut me a "behave yourself" look.

* * *

A/N - Hey guys! This is my second attempt to write a Harry/Draco fanfic. The first one didn't work out and I hate that but Im giving it a better, more thought out go now. I really like how it is going so far and I hope the smooth writting continues. Please leave some helpful and encouraging reviews and inspire me even more! ^_^ Love y'all! -- Kasey Michell


	2. Bachelor Party

**A/N:** - Hey guys! I want to thank you for the reviews. I didn't expect to get five on my first post over night! ^_^ It made me so happy ^_^. One of you asked how often I will be updating. Honestly....I have no idea. It will depend on inspiration and if anything comes up that takes away from my writting time. I usually try to write a bit everyday and most of the time I usually write a chapter per sitting, but it doesn't always work out that way. But I try to be as quick as possible but if I feel Im having a bad writting day...I stop trying for the day cause I don't want one bad day to ruin the story lol. But I try to be as quick as possible with updates! ^_^ -- Kasey Michelle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters mentioned here. The only thing I take credit for it the plot line!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bachelor Party**

***Harry's Point of View***

I woke up in my bed, last nights events rolling around in my head. How was I going to concentrate with thoughts of being back at Hogwarts with none other than Draco Malfoy as well as my best friends last night as a non married wizard. I would just have to put all thoughts of Malfoy aside and be the there the best I could be for Ron. Tonight had to be fun, but not too fun, and it had to prepare him for the fact he and Hermione would be bonded tomorrow.

Today would run smoothly though. I would wake up, fix myself some breakfeast, head to Ron and Hermione's house, talk and get things straight for tonight, and then wait until time to go. Bill, Charlie, George, and Arthur would help me make sure Ron as a great time, without doing anything stupid. That was the plan for the night. To keep a drunk, and soon to be married, Ron Weasley from doing something stupid. I was going to have my work cut out for me.

* * *

The shower was calming and fully woke me up. I started some eggs and toast and ended up burning them to a crisp. Off to Hermione's for breakfast again. I ran up my stairs to get properly dressed for the day and then wandered to the fireplace. I dropped a pinch of floo powder in, put my head in the green flames, and shouted "Ron's living room." I watched living room after living room fly by until I can at a sickingly quick stop at my destination.

I couldn't see much, but I saw a shadow moving around the kitchen door. "Hermione! Hermione are you in there?" I called out.

"Harry? Is that you?" she said as she rounded the corner and headed for the fireplace. "Oh, it is you. What can I do for you Harry, dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Er, I burnt my breakfast again." I mumbled.

She smiled. "We have plenty to eat here. Ginny and Dean will be joining us as well."

"That's fine with me" I said as I stood and stepped threw the fireplace and into their living room.

* * *

The sky was finally getting dark and the night was about to begin. The house was full of people. Hermione was surrouned by her mother, Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Charlie's new girlfriend Michelle, and now Hannah Abbott had arrived. I thought it was nice of Mione to invite them last night. Ron on the other hand was surrounded by Arthur, Bill, Charlie, George, Neville, Dean, and myself. Not to mention that Bill, Charlie, and George invited more people to meet us at the pub. Everyone was mixed in chatter and everyone was excited. Hermione and Ron would be married by this time tomorrow.

"Ok everyone! It's time to go! The girls will leave with me first and then the boys will go there way whenever they are ready!" Hermione said with a smile. She walked over to Ron, wrapped him in a hug, and kissed him on the lips. "Remember, love, you can look but you BETTER not touch!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Same to you! Better warn them. I'll hex any man's stuff off if they cross the line!" Ron replied in all seriousness.

"I love you" Hermione smiled.

"Love you too! Now go on and have fun!" Ron told her. She smiled and turned to leave.

All the girls had already made it out into the hall when Mione turned back around. "Um, Ron? Harry? There is something you should know. Um…I….well…he probably won't ever come. It is probably pointless to even warn you." she said in a rush.

"Spit it out Hermione" Ron said, confused.

"Um. Well. I kind of invited Draco Malfoy to come to your party." she admitted with a blush.

"You what!" I yelled.

"In my defense…I had invited all the other new teachers! It was only fair! And we do have to work with him now. It is best that we put all of your childish problems aside! This is the perfect time! I will see you two later! Bye!" She said just as she shut the door.

"Bloody hell! How could she do this to me!" I said to Ron, more than mad.

"Look mate. Can't be that bad. Like she said, he probably won't even show up! And even if he does. This isn't Hogwarts anymore. Time to get over it." Ron said with a shrug.

"Traitor" I muttered.

"Ron's right Harry. Draco isn't as bad as he used to be. He still tries to act a bit to much like his father but once you over look that, it isn't so bad. I do business with him a lot." George admitted, coming up behind Ron and me.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok." I said in defeat.

"That's the spirt! Now lets go have some fun, yeah?!" Charlie said, throwing his arms around me and George.

* * *

We had only been at the pub an hour and Ron was already trashed. Him, Charlie, Bill, and George were all surrounding the mini stage that was set up at the far end of the bar. George, being the only single one of the Weasley bunch, was up on the mini stage dancing with one of the girls. Ron was spilling his beer and laughing at Georges drunken attempts of dancing. Everyone else who had come with us were either surrounding pool tables or surrounding the drunken idiots and having a lauging. I was sitting at the bar, a Firewhiskey in my hand and the Quidditch game on TV just as I had planned.

I downed the last bit in my glass and turned to check on Ron. Some how he had already ended up on the floor and he was still laughing. Neville, always being so helpfully, was helping Ron back to his seat just as one of the dancers came to stand in front of him. She was giving him a 'special dance' as she called it and Ron's hands went for a grab. I pulled my wand from my pocket and froze his hands where they were. Ron looked at them in confusion and then turned to see who had done it when realization dawned on him.

"Look, no touching Ron! Remember?" I shouted with a laugh from my seat.

He gave an evil look. "Ok ok! I remember! My bad! Now unfreeze my hands! They're bloody cold!" He slured. I waved my wand, and returned his hands to normal. I didn't turn around until I saw him tuck his hands into his pockets.

"Another Firewhiskey Mr. Potter?" the bartender asked, as I was turning to face him.

"Make that two" a voice said from beside me. I turned to see who it was. "Why so surprised, Potter? I figured Granger would have warned you." Malfoy said with a smirk, looking straight ahead and not at me. I don't know why, but that irritated me.

"She warned me. I just didn't figure you would come." I replied.

"Oh, how could I miss this…exciting…party?" He said in his slow, patronizing drawl. That's when I started downing my drinks, planning on getting wasted.

* * *

***Draco's Point of View***

The party was boring for someone like me. I imagined that Weasley and his brothers were having a great time, but the sloppy drunk and the lap dances were not my thing. No. The reason I had come was sitting at the bar all by his self.

Unlike many people, I had only one lable on myself. I was a Malfoy. I got what I wanted or I took what I wanted. If I found someone attractive…be it witch or wizard. I persued them. And now…I wanted Harry. I had been free from the hold he had on me in school…never getting what I wanted then. For quite a few years, I was free of his presence, free of wanting the one thing it didn't seem I could get. How coincidental that I would bump into Harry again, and at Hogwarts non the less. How coincidental that his best friend would invite me here and to her wedding. It was perfect really. Perfect that I would then be spending my year at Hogwarts with Potter as a teacher as well. Hm. Very coincidental.

Potter was distracted by something Weasley had done, and I took the chance to slide in beside him, undetected, at the bar. The bartender looked at Harry, up and down in an admiring way…I found it very upsetting though I would never show it.

"Another Firewhiskey Mr. Potter?" he asked.

As Harry turned to face him I added "make that two." His face pulled into a look of utter shock. "Why so surprised, Potter? I figured Granger would have warned you." I said, giving him a smirk, and not quite looking at him.

"She warned me. I just didn't figure you would come." he snapped.

"Oh, how could I miss this…exciting…party?" I said in my most sarcastic voice. Potter cut me a sideways glare and began to demolish his drink.

Many beers later, I attempted slowing him down. He was close to Ron on the drunk level. "Now now Potter. Not so fast. You'll have the worst hangover in the morning." I muttered.

"And why would you care, Malfoy? Since when did we become friends?" he snapped again, this time looking directly at me.

I turned and met his stare. "If I recall, it was you who denied my friendship in the first place." I sneered in return.

"Mabye I didn't want to be friends with someone who made fun of the first person who was actually nice to me!" He growled.

I leaned in close and whispered "I was 11! I am now 24 and no where near the same person I once was. I watched you grow into a man but you seem completely oblivious to the fact that I have too."

"I know. Everyone keeps saying you've changed but you'll just have to prove that to me, won't you?" he snapped. I smirked, snaked my hand around and grasped his neck and slamed my lips against his in an aggressive but passionate way. I would show him I had changed all right.


	3. Not So One Night Stand

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters mentioned here. The only thing I take credit for it the plot line!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Not So One Night Stand.**

_***Harry's point of view***_

I knew it was a bad idea but I just couldn't stop myself. I was too damn drunk and that was on top of the fact that I had always wanted Draco. Even though a small rational part of me was screaming quite loud that I shouldn't be doing this, at least not when I was drunk, my other side was a lot stronger, and a lot drunker. And it wasn't like Malfoy was helping any, throwing himself at me like this. I don't know how he managed it, but he got me out of the bar and onto the sidewalk, apparated us into a house that I had never seen, but all the while, his lips and hands never left my body.

His hands were tugging at my shirt, and his lips were moving on mine in such a needy, unMalfoy like way that I found very sexy. He stopped the kiss long enough to pull my shirt over my head, all the while pushing me into a room.

"Where are we?" I asked, not bothering to look around.

"This is the Malfoy Maner. It now belongs to me. I am the only one who can apparate inside it." he whispered, and with that, pushed me down onto the bed that was now behind me. "And this, is my bedroom." he said with a smirk as he took his shirt off, straddled my waist, and pulled me into another kiss.

I had never been more comfortable. That thought scared me too. I was on my back on Draco's bed with his legs around me and our bare chest rubbing against each others with every kiss. When he pulled his lips from mine, I heard a whimper leave my mouth. He let his lips trail from my lips to my ear. His nose brushed me ear and I shivered. I could feel him smirk into my cheek. Next thing I knew he was lightly nibbling my earlobe. I arched into him and couldn't stop the rough pleasure sound that left my mouth. As I arched I could feel his hardness rub againt mine and that along with the ear, was driving me insane.

He moved from my ear and back to my lips. He kissed me quickly once and then let his tounge trail down the length of my body. When he got to my waist, he looked up at me, and I loved the way he looked up at me from that position. I had to bite me lip not to make a sound. His long pale fingers began to undo my pants and pull them off with an aching slowness. Now I was in nothing but my boxers and that was still too much clothing. Draco slid one finger under my waistband and began to slowly slip them off. I propped myself up on my elbows and gave him a pout.

He smirked, shrugged, and yanked them down in one swift move. And just as swiftly, he was on his knees in front of me. He let his finger slid down the length of me, making me shudder. Why was he doing this to me. Going so damn slow! I didn't even have time to open my mouth an complain before I was shocked by the wet, warmth that now surrounded me. A sharp breath left my throat as Draco ran his tongue across the slit and then down the shaft. Soon his whole mouth had took me in. I felt my hip buck up, and heard the moan leave my mouth, but I couldn't control neither. Damn how did he do that! I'd had oral sex before but nothing that this. What was it so different with him. His firm hands grabbed my hips and held me down, and I found the strength he hand, and the talent of his mouth, all the more enticing.

_***Draco's point of view***_

Every part of my body was rejoicing. After that one simple kiss at the bar, I knew I would get what I wanted. He was kissing back, eyes closed, and leaning into me. I had won. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him outside and apparated straight home. I had his shirt off and on my bed in record time. He looked beautiful on his back on my bed. It made me want him even more. The friction of me on top of him, rubbing together was driving me mad. But I had to play with him for a little while first. All the antagonizing years of me wanting him…well…I had to show him how that felt.

Doing everything in slow motion, I began to undo is pants. Slow with the zipper. Even more slowly pulling them off. Hooking one finger under the waistband of his boxers. Slowly edgeing them down. I could see the ache in him and he sat up on his elbows, so gave in and removed his boxers with much more speed. Just as fast, I was on my knees in front of him. Hm, he looked beautiful. I allowed one of my fingers to move down him before I left my tongue follow suit. The moment my tongue touched the tip he was already making low noises. So I flicked my tongue and then took all of him into my mouth.

He thrusted his hips up, unable to control the need. If it had been anyone else, they probably would have choked. I grasped his hips in my hand, amazed with how perfectly the fit, and held him down. I could feel his muscles tense and try to buck but I kept them still and continued to work my lips and tongue, and bob my head with a steady rhythm. Harry's moans became loader and this pants became heavier. Soon he was calling my name loud enough that if anyone at all had been in the house…they would of heard them. But I didn't mind.

I took him all the way in my mouth and the quickly came back up to lick the head and as I did Harry shouted "Oh! Fuck! Draco! Im gonna…..!" I went down again just as he hit his peak.

_***Harry's point of view***_

I had tried to warn him but he didn't seem to want to be warned. I shot my load right into his mouth and I was surprised to see him swallow it. He crawled back up my body and rubbed every part of me as he did. This his lips crushed against mine for a warm and salty kiss.

"I'm going to go inside you now, Harry." he whispered in my ear and I bit my lip and nodded. Draco then stood and undid his own pants without the slowness. I was left breathless by his body. Perfectly toned and pale. It suited him.

He grabbed his wand from his bed side table and muttered a few charms. I imagined it was a lubricate spell. Then he picked up both of my legs and wrapped them around his waist and lifts me up into a sitting position.

"Ready?" he asked as he nuzzled my ear. I nod and I fell him align hiself with my entrance and then slid right in. Then moment he entered, I was in heaven. It was beyond amazing. I leaned down and kissed him roughly, to keep from screaming. His hands were on my hips, guiding me up and down. Every time he pushed my hips down, the pain of his hands digging into my hips, mixed with the pleasure of him inside me was a perfect combination.

Now he was the one making noises. His rough moans and ragged breaths only making him push harder. And as he pushed down, Inside me, he hit the spot. I screamed and tossed my head back and threw my arms around his neck. The sound and the movement of my body made him scream in ecstasy and his scream made me rock my hips and he hit the spot again. Once he had realized what he'd found he started going faster, harder, and hiting the spot every time. I was close to the edge and all it took was one more trust and I came all over his chest. And as my muscles tensed, he was brought over the edge too and filled me with his seed.

We crashed into his bed, our whole bodies intertwined. Both of us were close to sleep. The closer I got, the more thoughts began to fill my head. Thoughts of how long I had wanted his and how I had finally got it. Thoughts of how amazing it had been and how I would defiantly do it again. Thoughts of…what if he didn't remember it in the morning. Thoughts of…what if I didn't remember it in the morning. What if, when the alcohol wears off, I hate myself for this in the morning. I didn't want to regret this.

_

* * *

_

_**-Next Morning-**_

When I woke up, I was alone. Alone with the worst headache in the entire world. I looked around for my clock and it was no where to be seen. I didn't even recongize the room I was in.

_'Oh shit' _I thought. _'Oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!' _Last nights events began to pour into my mind. I remember everything. Every. Single. Thing. That wouldn't have been such a bad thing if I wasn't left alone in his bed. Why did he leave? I don't remember his drinking too much last night but maybe he was as drunk as I was. He probably woke up and couldn't even stand to stick around until I woke up.

I got out of his bed and quickly picked my clothes up from the floor. I got dressed with impressive speed and picked up my wand for the small table beside the bed. I walked out of the room and into a sitting room. It was empty as well. Maybe he was somewhere else in the house.

"Draco!" I called out, loud enough for him to hear if he was home. I waited there but no response came. He wasn't here. He took off just as I thought. I walked over to the fireplace and was happy to see some floo powder on his mantle. I took a pinch and threw it in the fire. I stepped it and called out my address and let the fire take me home.

**_*Draco's point of view*_**

I woke up with Harry in my arms. I was beyond happy. I had him. I stood up slowly, trying not to wake him. When I had finally moved off of the bed, without waking him I dressed and headed for the sitting room. It would nice to bring him some Hangover potion and some breakfast. I would just have to apparate to my house in Frace because my Potions lab there was better stocked. So I turned on the spot and was off.

**_----------_**

With the Hangover potion in my hand, I apparated back to the Manor. As I appeared in the sitting room, I could swear I had heard Harry's voice as well as saw flashes of green. But I figured I was seeing things and made my way to my bed room. I opened the door and was surprised when I found my bed empty. I noticed that Harry's clothes and wand were gone as well. He must have woke up alone and figured I ran off. He must have used the fireplace to get home. That would explain the green flash I had seen. I looked at my clock in the sitting room. It was 1 pm. The wedding was in two hours. I would get ready, go to the wedding, and explain things to him there.

* * *

**A/N: -** Hey! I want to thank y'all for the reviews! It was really nice and motivated me to write this chapter, as well as the next one. I will either post the next chapter tomorrow or later today if I get enough reviews to make me happy hehehe. Well, I had to throw this chapter in there because normally you have to wait until deep into the story to get your Harry/Draco sex fill lol. Had to throw it in there a bit early, though the next chapter will add a bit of a twist. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, leave me a review that inspires me cause if a review really makes me happy Im going to update early and mention you in my next A/N ^_^ Love all ya'll who read.

PS. If you read the story please review cause I have like 50 something people adding me to their story alerts but only 1/10th of that actually reviewed. So could you do that for me?

PSS. If your a Mcfly fan and you want to read a Mcfly Fanfic, I have a completed one posted on here. It was the first story I had ever finished and I am so proud of it and I would love some reviews. I haven't gotten any yet :((. I, personally, think that the story has a pretty good plot like and even if you don't like Mcfly, or don't really know who they are, that you will enjoy the fic as well. Please and thank y'all! ^_^ -- Kasey Michelle

* * *


	4. The Wedding

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters mentioned here. The only thing I take credit for it the plot line!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The Wedding.**

***Harry's point of view***

I would keep all thoughts of Draco out of my head. Today was Ron and Hermione's day. I had to get ready for the wedding and a shower was defiantly at the top of the list. With my head pounding, I took a quick, cleansing shower. The moment I was clean, I hoped out and styled my hair, making the untamed mess look some what presentable. Then I put on my dress robes and as I did, sent a patronus to Mione, letting her know I was about to be there. I walked quickly towards the fireplace and headed for Hermione's.

_**----------**_

"Hello Harry!" Ginny said as I strolled out of the fire place. She was already in her pink bridesmaid dress. Fleur and Luna were just walking out of the kitchen in similar dresses.

"Hey Gin. Where's Mione?" I asked, holding my head.

"In her room, with her mom and my mom getting into her dress." she replied, looking down to four bouquets, changing the colors of the flowers with a tap of her wand. I nodded and headed for Hermione's door. I reached up and knocked.

"Yes?" I heard Molly answer.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It's me Harry. I just needed to speak with Mione. Can I come in?" I asked.

"You can come in Harry. Im dressed!" Hermione answered for herself.

I reached down and opened the door and walked in. I lifted my head to find Mione and when I did my mouth dropped.

"Oh Hermione! You look beautiful." I said with a smile as I gave her a hug. She was in a full length gown, that dragged the ground as she walked. It was cotton, but the top half of the dress was beaded in a light pink swirl. Her hair was in a curly up do with the veil wrapped around it and hanging down her back.

She looked at me and blushed. "Thank you Harry. I can't wait to see Ron's face." she smiled.

"His face will be full of loving awe." Mrs. Granger said, hugging her daughter. Hermione blushed and then looked back to me.

"What did you need Harry?" She said with concern.

"Um, do you happen to have any Hangover potions? I was told you sent some with Arthur for the boys and I was hoping you had one left?" I asked, shamed. She smiled and waved away my shamed look.

"I have one for you too. Um, Mum? Molly? May I have a minute alone with Harry?" she said with a smile.

"Of course dear!" the women said together and walked out of the room with a smile. When the door shut Hermione picked up the potion and handed it too me.

"They told me to have one ready for you because you were so drunk that you left the pub with Draco." she said in a whisper.

I groaned. I didn't even think about anyone else noticing the not so hidden kiss at the bar.

"Yes, yes I did. But could we not talk about it. I'm kind of upset about that. I'll tell you about it when you get back from your honeymoon. This is your day. Forget about my petty problems. Let everyone know that as far as that is concerned…I don't remember a thing from last night ok?" I said in a rush. She looked at me concerned but nodded.

"Ok Harry. But when I get back, we'll talk ok?" When I nodded she wrapped me in a hug. "Ok. It's time for me to go get married! You have to go to the church to meet Ron now. I'll see you there!" She said with a smile. I nodded, smiled, and left for the church.

_**----------**_

I got to the church by apparition. The moment I landed, I downed my Hangover potion. I didn't want to take it before I aparated, fearing it would make me sick. Oh how I hated the taste of those. I shook it off and went to find Ron.

As my feet walked, my mind wandered. I didn't figure Draco would still come to the wedding after what happened so I would be fine for tonight. But what about when we were back in Hogwarts? Both there to teach, bound to cross paths. How would he react. How would I react for that matter. Why did it matter so damn much! I had been with other people before. I had been in sticker situations. Dating that bloke that ran the Daily Prophet had been trouble. Why was this so different for me. Why did it eat a whole in me that he wasn't there. It wasn't like I was in love with the guy!

"Oi! Harry! Watch out Mate!" I heard Ron said as I walked right into him.

"Oh! Sorry. Spaced out for a bit. But! I found you didn't I?" I asked, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"You found me alright" he laughed. Now that I was back to earth, I was able to get a good look at Ron's face. All traces of the drunk man from last night was gone. Now he was standing tall and very proud. His happiness made him glow and left a huge smile on his face.

"Wait until you see her Ron. She looks beautiful." I said with a smile.

"I knew she would. She always is. Thanks Mate" Ron said with a smile and lead me to the back room.

_**----------**_

Everyone was in their places and things were about to start. All the guest were seated, Minerva McGonagall, who was going to be bonding Hermione and Ron, was at her place, and Ron stood tall waiting for Hermione to walk down the isle. I was standing right behind Ron, keeping my eyes focused on the back door, where Mione would enter, and Bill, Charlie, and George were behind me. I adjusted my robes and clasped my hands in front of me as the music started playing, announcing Hermione's entrance.

The double doors opened and Michelle and Fleur entered together, both in knee length pink dresses. Next, was Luna. Her long blonde hair hanging loosely around her matching pink dress. Then, followed Ginny. Her dress was also pink, but it was a little more extravagant, showing her to be the maid of honor. Those four girls took their spots, matching Bill, Charlie, George, and myself.

Then the music hit the climax as Hermione stepped into view. Her white dress trailing behind her, the long white veil hanging over her face and to her waist. This smile, adoration, and love on her face the most beautiful thing about her. I looked from her to Ron. His face was exactly how I thought it would be. His pride, love, and lust poured off of him. Everyone in the room could see and feel it. Hermione took her place in front of him and he took her hands in his.

The music came to a stop and McGonagall's voice rang through the church. "Today, we are here to bond these two souls. All of you will bear witness but the two official witnesses are Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Thomas and Mr. Harry Potter. Do you two agree?" she said looking from me to Ginny.

"I, Ginny Weasley-Thomas, do stand witness."

McGonagall then turned to face me. "I, Harry Potter, do stand witness."

"Now, we will join the body, soul, and mind of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." McGonagall took her wand and tapped Hermione on the head, chest, and then on the hand she had joined with Ron's. A bright pink light, that was Hermione's magical signature, wrapped around Hermione and around her and Ron's hands. "Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your husband and bonded until death takes you apart?"

Hermione smiled and nodded "I do." Her magic glowed brighter.

McGonagall then took her wand and tapped Ron on the head, chest, and then on his and Mione's joined hands. A bright red light, that was Ron's magical signature, wrapped around him and then his and her joined hands. "Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger, to be your wife and bonded until death takes you apart?"

Ron smiled, I stood taller with his pride. "I do." His magic glowed brighter.

"Then let it be so! I now pronounce you a Bonded Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." McGonagall finished. Ron leanded forward and kissed Hermione as their magic intertwined and became a bright white glow around the two.

The crowd errupted into cheers and the newly bonded couple turned to face everyone. Ron raised their joined hands and beamed with happiness. They took off down the isle as Me, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Michelle, George, and Luna all followed. Then the crowd began to pour out behind us. We all made our way outside to the reception tent and began the party. Music started play the moment the first foot touched the ground under the reception tent. Ron automatically swept Hermione onto the dance floor and had their first dance. I smiled and went to take my seat and watch.

I watched everyone dance happily and take their turns congratulating Ron and Mione. I would get my chance for that later. I was startled when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face the one person I didn't think I would see tonight.

"How are you, Harry?" Draco asked as he took a seat beside me.

"Um, fine thanks. You?" I asked, confused.

"Um, well, a bit confused actually. About what happened last night…" he started. He was going to say it was a mistake, I knew he was.

"Um…honestly…I don't remember a thing from last night. The only thing I remember is waking up somewhere I didn't recognize and flooing home." I said on a whim and in a rush and then added, "Must have been pretty drunk last night, eh?"

Draco looked at me, and I swear I saw hurt in his eye. "Right. Yes, you were pretty trashed. I actually ended up taking you to my place so you could sleep, after you passed out at the pub. Sorry, I should have left you a note. I have to go, but tell Hermione and Ron that I wish them the best. See you at Hogwarts, Potter." With that, he left. He stepped out of the bounds of the reception tent and apparated on the spot. I was left confused, and I couldn't quite shake the feeling that there had just been the biggest misunderstanding of my life.

* * *

**A/N: - **Hello! I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter today lol. I couldn't wait and plus I got three nice new reviews for chapter three so I figured what the hell! ^_^  
I would like to thank _**violetkitty02**_, _**xXCaRaXx**_, and **_Lyridium _**for their very nice and encouraging reviews!  
Also, since I had this chapter done early and posting it a bit early, the next chapter might take a bit longer to put up but I will try my best to get it up tomorrow!

Also. Sorry that this chapter ended kinda sad. I wanted Draco and Harry to work things out tonight so bad but for the sake of the story, it had to go this way. But the Hogwarts school year will be starting soon in the story and Harry and Draco will be seeing alot of each other ;) Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Leave me some really nice reviews and give me inspiration to write the next chapter! Love y'all!! -- Kasey Michelle


	5. Blame It On The Ex

Chapter Five: Blame it on the Ex.

*Draco's point of view*

I can not believe he doesn't remember. How could he not? Sure he had drank a lot but he had sobered up pretty quickly when we left the pub. He didn't seem out of it while we were 'together.' Apparently, I was wrong. Now, I was left feeling pretty awful. Harry had always been more than a fantasy of sex for me. He was a good person but not in a sickly overly good way. He had a bad temper and one hell of a wand arm. I had been caught on the wrong end of that enough to know.

He was what was right in the war without being an image of sainthood. He did what he need to do but he also hated being the hero and that made his presence pleasant. In school and under my fathers watch, I had to pretend to hate Potter. It was what a Malfoy was supposed to do. My father was one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters. If I wanted to live, I thought it was best to just shut up and do what I was told. My mother finally pulled away in the final months of the war, and she pulled me free with her.

We were able to switch sides and we lived. Thanks to Harry and the light side, we found life. Not to mention, Now that father and Voldemort were dead, I could be whatever I wanted to be. I was the Malfoy heir, and I had now claimed it without father's crazy idea of approval. Mother accepted me completely. I was able to pursue Harry and after I succeeded…I find out the best night of my life is one sided. He doesn't even remember the amazing feelings I had thought we both felt.

I was still determinded. Even if he didn't remember this time, doesn't mean he wouldn't feel the same way I do. I would still find a way to get what I want. And even if my father was gone, his name and some of his ways still cared on through me. One of those was the determination because a Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants. I wanted Harry bloody Potter and I was damn well going to have him.

*Harry's point of view*

The whole two weeks that Ron and Hermione were gone on their honeymoon, I would have normally stayed holed up in my house. I usually only get out when I'm with one of them, one of the family members, or when I'm at Hogwarts for work.

It wasn't from depression, but for the happiness of being able to do nothing but that. It was more relaxing than I could say to just be able to sit at home and read or something. I had taken to that even since the war had ended. But now, it was suffocating to be in my own home. My thoughts were pressing down on me. I picked my wand up from the table, slipped in it's sheath at my waist and left my house. I would spend the day at Diagon Alley getting the things I would need for Hogwarts.

Ugh. Hogwarts.

How could I start back at Hogwarts with thoughts of what me and Malfoy had done. What we had. He thinks that I don't remember a thing from that night when in reality I remember every detail. My dreams were haunted by that night. If I was having these thoughts about Malfoy now…how much worse would they be when I was near him every day? I had wanted it. I still wanted it. But this was Draco Malfoy.

I had never heard rumors of Malfoy being gay at Hogwarts, and rumors got around there. After Me and Cho ended, rumors flew around like crazy about my sexuality. The rumors really peaked after the end of Ginny and me, a match that everyone had thought was made in heaven. If Malfoy liked guys, he was very good at keeping it out of the gossip. That night had to be just a drunken mistake on his part, and a careless mistake on mine.

I stepped outside of my house, turned on the spot, and apparated to a point right in front of The Leaky Cauldron. I stepped throught the door, waved to the bartender, Tom, and made my way to the back exit. I faced the brick wall and raised my wand to it.

"Three up…two across" I mumbled to myself aw I tapped the wall. The archway began to form and I smiled as I began to view Diagon Alley. It had been one of the first things I had done as an actual wizard. This place would always hold a soft spot for me. I stepped over onto the street and made my way for Gringotts.

I walked straight in and up to the head Goblin. I presented him with my key and he called Griphook (an old friend) to take me to my vault. I had my gold and I was back onto the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley in no time. I made my way from shop to shop, buying all the I needed and now, I was all done. I had all my bags shrunken and stored away in my pockets and I was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as I stepped into the pub, I spotted a familiar face. It was impossible to not immediately recongize the face of my most recent ex, Dylan Jones, The Ministry of Magic's Daily Prophet's insider (which was a very deadly combination).

I was about to just turn around and walk back out the way I had came, but before the thought had become and action, Dylan had spotted me.

"Harry! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked, as he made his way towards me.

"Oh! Hello, Dylan. I didn't see you there." I lied with a put-on smile.

He smiled. "Wouldn't have taken you much longer to notice." He flashed more of his dazzling white and beautifully straight teeth.

"No, probably not." I grinned, because in truth, Dylan was gorgeous. He had a mop of gorgeous curly hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smile to die for. His body was no where near bad either. He was exactly what I had imagined I wanted. He wasn't one of those girly gay guys. He was strong, manly, had just the right amount of sensitivity, and he was a muggle born (So he knew how to manage without the use of magic every 10 seconds). He was also very good at his job. All of those things were great about him.

All of the great things were completely out weighed by the few bad things. He loved to be in constant control. Things were always on a schedule, including our dates. Not to meantion the fact that he was dating the "Great" Harry Potter. He loved the attention that I hated. There wasn't one single date, trip, or time that he didn't take me somewhere crowded with people. Plus, his connection to both the Ministry and Daily Prophet left my face in the paper almost as much as when Voldemort had been an issue. Those few things ruined us.

"Harry?" Dylan called, grabbing my hand for my attention.

"Yeah? Sorry." I said, smiling to ignore the awkwardness.

He smiled in return. "Why don't you come sit with me? Have a drink, maybe?" I started to reply and come up with an excuse, but he was already pulling me towards his table by the hand he still held.

I took a seat, subtly pulling my hand from his grasp and placing it in my pocket. He didn't take notice, and I was glad for that. He just started off, talking. Taking control of the conversation, like always. But even with that annoying thought in my head, I could still feel the attraction I had for him creeping up the long I sat there.

----------

Dylan and I had spent quite enough time talking in the Leaky Cauldron. I didn't want to get back involved with him, and I knew that if I stayed around him much longer, he would make an offer to see each other again. If he did, I probably wouldn't be able to tell him no. So, I cast the _'Tempus' _charm to find the time.

"Ah, look at the time. Well, Dylan. I really much be going. See you around I guess." I said as I stood to leave. As I turned towards the door, I froze. Draco Malfoy had just stepped into the pub. His eyes lifted and locked with my instantly. There wasn't no question that he had seen me.

Dylan rose from the table, not noticing Draco or the eye contact we were having. "Harry. Wait one moment." He was taking full advantage of my pause. "Have dinner with me Friday? Will you?" He turned me to face him, breaking my stares at Draco, and kissed me, controllably.

I pulled away once I had realized what had happened. I immediately turned, in search of Draco. He had already gone. I didn't know why, but that hurt me more than I already was. I didn't know why he mattered so much.

Dylan, who took my head turn as shyness, pulled my chin lightly back to face him. He kissed me just as lightly again. "Dinner? Friday? Yes?" he whispered. I sighed and just nodded my head with a fake smile on my face.

*Draco's point of view*

It was on a whim that I decided to go to Diagon Alley. It was on even more of a whim when I decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron when I was done with my shopping.

As I stepped over the treshold, I looked up from the ground and spotted familiar green eyes without and effort. He was already looking at me. I was beginning to thank God for my pointless shopping idea when a man stood up from behind Harry and pulled him into a kiss.

A fire erupted in my stomach, rising into my throat. My hand, that was already gripping my wand, started to twitch. Numerous hexes, curses, and spells were bouncing around my mind and if I didn't hurry and get out of this room, they would soon be bouncing off my tongue as well. So, I turned the way I had come and all but ran back down Diagon Alley.

Ok. So. Harry was with someone. Harry had been with someone the night he and Draco were together? Did any of this matter anyways? Since when did that ever stop Draco before? It wouldn't. No. He would still get what he wanted. He would just wait until he and Harry were both at Hogwarts. He would be able to see more of Harry and play his cards more carefully. That was what he would do.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone!! I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to update. Ugh. Things have been CRAZY. My computer was fucking up, I was behind on my school work and had to catch up, and just a shit load of family, friend, and boyfriend problems. BUT...I hope that I have most of the kinks worked out and that I can't get back on my quick updating thing. Cause I really love to write and have y'all reading and reviewing, making me feel all special :) Well...Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think!!! :)) Bye lovessss :)) -- Kasey Michelle


	6. Out Of The Ashes

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know, I know! It has been a really really long time. I'm so sorry. I have been so far out of the inspiration loop lately that I worried I'd never get back to writing. I am praying that I have finally found my groove again. I hope that this chapter is good. I am already working on the next one now. And I have a chapter that is a few chapters from now already done so hopefully I am really back! PLEASE PLEASE review. I need y'alls opinions and encouragement if I have any hope of continuing. I really hope I haven't lost the fans of this story. Well, I really do love all of you! I hope to hear a review from you soon! Byee! - Kasey Michelle :D**

**Chapter Six: Out of the Ashes**

**_*Harry's point of view*_**

Over the last few weeks before the start of term for Hogwarts, my days had fallen into a pattern. When I wasn't at home, I was either at Ron and Hermione's for breakfast, out in Diagon Alley (hoping to run into someone), or out for dinner with Dylan.

Today, I did all three. I flooed over to Ron and Hermione's by invitation from Ron, left around noon and had lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, and then came home to find a dinner invitation from Dylan. In Dylan's neat script, the dinner invitation read:

_Dearest Harry,_  
_Will you meet me at the 'Le Phénix Café' at 7 pm?  
I know that you must return to Hogwarts tomorrow to prepare for the arrival of the students,  
so I would like to take you out before you must go. Send a reply with my owl, Dawn.  
Until then,  
Dylan_

I had grabbed a near by quill and a piece of scratch parchment and wrote down a quick reply in my messy scribble:

_Dylan,_  
_Sure, I'll meet you.  
It would be great to be able to have a night out before I return to Hogwarts.  
I'll see you at seven then. Bye._  
_Harry_

I rolled the letter and attached it to Dawn's leg and then she sailed out my open window and out of sight. I glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. I then started to pack and get ready for dinner tonight.

***Draco's point of view***

I had already packed, unpacked, and re-packed more than once since the day had begun. I was very nervous about returning to Hogwarts. But, no matter how nervous I was on the inside…I had to stop showing it on the outside. I had to maintain my calm Malfoy mask. I couldn't let Harry see me like this.

After I had packed my trunk for the last time, I decided that I needed to start planning. That was a very Malfoy like thing to do. Plan. I went to my study and pulled out my favorite, most expensive quill and my special planning parchment. Yes. I had planning parchment.

It was special because it not only had concealment charms on it, but it also had a small ward around it. No quill but mine could write on it, no wand but mine could make the ink readable, and no magical signature but my own would even be registered. I could have this piece of parchment right in front of someone's face and nothing they did could make the plans that I had written on it visible.

I dipped my quill into the ink and wrote the first words on the parchment: Operation get Harry Potter.  
Ugh. No. I picked my wand up and made the words disappear. I re-inked my quill and simply wrote: My To-do List.

**-The Next Day-**

It wasn't long after I woke up that I was Apparating into Hogsmade, eager to start the Hogwarts term. Who was I kidding? I was eager to be close to Harry. As that thought crossed my mind, I scolded myself. This un-Malfoy like behavior would not do. I would have to keep myself in check, to play my cards right, if I wanted a chance at Mr. Potter.

***Harry's Point of View*  
**  
I had all of my belongings that I would be taking with me to Hogwarts packed and waiting by the fireplace. I did a final sweep of my apartment, making sure I had everything I would need. Once I was satisfied, I sent a Patronus to Hermione to let her know that I was ready when she was. While I waited for her reply, I took a seat at my desk. My eyes fell on the small stack of letters that I had received from Dylan over the past few weeks. I picked them up, flipped through them quickly, and then dropped them into the trash bin. I pointed my wand at the bin and muttered, "Incendio."

The letters went up in flames. I was thankful for my prior incentive to place a fire resistant charm on my entire flat. I was aware of my tendency to set things on fire when I was mad. And after Dinner with Dylan last night, I was pretty mad. I should have used my sharp instincts but I was just trying to get my mind off of Malfoy. It sure blew up in my face.

*** Flashback ***

I had arrived at the café and gave the Hostess Dylan's name. She led me towards the back to where he was seated. The dinner started out polite. We ate and drank and chatted casually. It was towards the end of the meal that the conversation turned. He began asking me about Hogwarts, the other professors, and he was interested in Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy, huh? Odd that an ex Death Eater would be allowed to become a Hogwarts professor." He said with light but accusing tone.

"Malfoy switched sides in the Battle of Hogwarts. His mother saved my life." I said simply.

"Well, I am glad that his mother let you play dead, but as far as they go, they saw You-Know-Who losing, switched sides to save their arses, and then played their parts. That's my opinion anyways." Dylan said as he took a sip of wine.

I felt an the flames of anger in my stomach. However, I kept my tone smooth and said, "Whatever the reasons, they contributed to the cause, they were tried for their crimes and the decisions for their freedom were made by the Ministry and the Wizengamot. This left Malfoy free to do whatever he wanted, career wise."

Dylan sat his wine glass, slowly. "I figured you, of all people, would agree with me on that matter. Maybe your more excited about working with Draco Malfoy than I thought. Maybe you were in Diagon Alley to see him that day we ran into each other."

Anger flashed across my face. "Just because I feel that Kingsley and the rest of the Ministry handled the aftermath of the war with grace and the fact that I thankful for my life does not mean that I am excited to work with Malfoy. The facts are simple, Narcissa saved my life and the war is over. I testified to that when their trails came around. That is all. I also am firm in my belief that the world must go on and erase what Voldemort created. This includes allowing the Death Eaters to blend back into our world. Don't twist my words, Dylan."

He opened his mouth to speak. I silenced him with a look. I pulled out my wand, and with a slight wave, his napkin blew off the table. Under it was an enchanted piece of parchment. Each word we spoke since I arrived was copied on the parchment. I smirked. "Apparently, twisting my words was exactly what you were prepared to do. I knew this sounded more like an interview than a casual dinner between friends."

I didn't allow him the time to lie. I picked up my jacket an stormed out. Honestly, I wasn't upset. I was glad to be shot of him. However, the idea of my words about Malfoy being twisted into lies and printed in the Prophet set my temper off. So I apparated home, scribbled a quick letter to Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic, saying that I would appreciate it if he would make sure Dylan Jones kept my name out of the Prophet, and sent the letter with Hedwig.

My wand stayed in my hip sheath, yet my magic swirled around me, visibly shining a bright gold. I might be a fully trained wizard, but sometimes my temper got the better of me and I couldn't hold back an outburst of raw power. Papers on the wall flapped, loose lightweight items laying around fell over or blew around, and my hair lifted as my magic shook the floor and the walls. I slapped my hand on the counter as I thought about Malfoy reading the Prophet and finding me slandering him and his family and their switch to the light. A set of decorative glasses shattered with the intensity of my anger. As I watched the shards fly, some flying my way, leaving small cuts on the top of my hands, my anger ebbed. The gold of my magic began to fade away like misty fog and the wind died down until everything was eerily still. I sighed, cleaned up the mess I had made, and took myself to bed.

*** End of Flashback** *****

Hermione's Patronus brought me back to the present. I put out the enchanted fire that now only burned the ashes of what remained of the letters. I put the worries aside and stood from my seat and walked to the fire place. I shrunk the items I had packed to take with me, stuffed them away in my pocket and then took a pinch of floo powder and made my way to Hermione's.


	7. Back to Hogwarts

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Well, I had several favorites but sadly I only received one review for the new chapter. Since I had this chapter ready, and that one review really made me happy, I decided to go ahead and post. Well, I really hope this chapter inspires you all to leave me a review! I could use the inspiration! Thanks! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Love y'all! :D - Kasey Michelle**

**Chapter Seven: Back to Hogwarts**

_***Draco's Point of View***_

I had gotten everything set up in my Professor quarters and also set up everything in my Potions lab. I whipped up a couple of brews that I knew I would need, organized my ingredients, separating my private storage from the class storage, and got things settled in my office. This was all busy work, things to get my mind off of the staff meeting that would occur later tonight. Being back at Hogwarts was comforting. The feeling of standing where my Godfather and favorite Professor stood and taught me a lot of the things I know now was an honor. However, it did leave me feeling a little sadness. Oh how I missed Severus.

I remembered him with fondness as I sat in an office and at a desk that used to be his. I created a secret, ward protected drawer and locked away my personal items; my Harry Potter To-Do List amongst them. Once I was satisfied that my belongings were safe in their hidden home, I rose from the desk and let myself out of my new office. With a wave of my wand, the torch on the wall blew out. With two more simple flourishes, I closed the door and locked it. I then preceded to make my way to the Great Hall for an early lunch.

_***Harry's Point of View***_

Hermione was a nervous, anxious little tornado. Despite the fact that she had sent her Patronus with word that she was ready to leave, she was still running around like she still had a whole list left to finish.

"Harry, dear, would you please go make sure Ron is up. I've been in there twice already." Hermione said as she waves her wand, sending objects flying all around the house into new intended places. Some items flew right into open suitcases, while others flew back out and back to their homes on her selves or in drawers.

I nodded with a smile and followed the short hallway into their bedroom. Ron was face down on a pillow in the center of the bed. His mouth was wide open with hints of drool on the pillow under his head. I had to work hard not to laugh. However I held it together and lightly tapped his shoulder.  
"Mmm, Mione. I don't wanna get up. Come back and snuggle." He mumbled into the pillow, never opening his eyes. I did laugh this time.

"As much as I would love too, we have to be on our way, Won Won." I snickered.

With my laughter and use of his nickname from his Ex, Lavender, Ron finally opened his eyes to look at me. His hand lifted to wipe the drool off his face and he groaned. "I'm really glad you didn't accept my offer. I think Hermione would be upset." he mumble with a slight smile.

"You think?" I laughed and continued, "Well, get up, Mate. Hogwarts is waiting." Ron nodded sleepily and began lifting himself from the bed. I headed back into the living room.

Hermione had slowed down slightly. Now she appeared to be checking all of he bags and suitcases to make sure they were properly packed. Once they finally passed inspection she closed their tops and set them aside. When she noticed my presence she looked up at me. "Did he get up this time?" she asked.

"Yes he did. After asking me if I wanted to snuggle." I laughed.

Despite her chaotic mood, she smiled anyway. "Well, I better get some breakfast going. Once we've eaten we can leave for the castle. That sound good?" she asked.

"Sound great to me." I nodded with a smile.

Two helpings of breakfast, pointless bickering, and few last minute items later, Ron, Hermione, and I were finally completely ready to depart for Hogwarts. We grasped hands like old times and apparated from Ron and Hermione's house and into Hogsmade. From there we took a carriage to the castle. Approaching from this direction, even though it was bright daylight, reminded me of the very first time I laid eyes of the beautiful castle and enchanting grounds that surrounded it. I even looked upon the Whomping Willow with fondness. I looked at my best friends with a genuinely happy smile. I felt home again. Malfoy was all but pushed from my mind.

Once we reached the castle we were told to settle in our rooms and offices and prepare for a staff meeting later that evening. So the three of us headed towards the Professor's quarters. Minerva was going to allow Ron to stay in the castle as Hermione's husband. However, he decided to offer his services as flying instructor. With Ron's love for Quidditch, it suited him well, and saved me the burden of teaching two classes. Minerva was ecstatic to have all of us return to the school as teachers.

Ron and Hermione left me once they reached their new home from the term. He said our goodbyes and agreed to meet up before the meeting. I waved as I continued on to my quarters. I reached my rooms effortlessly. I entered and was slightly amazed to see the grand living room. Maybe I was used to expecting a dorm, I don't know. The living room was wide and held several comfortable looking chairs and one matching couch. A fire already burned in the fireplace. I smiled and continued on into the bedroom. My new teachers robes were laid out on the neatly made bed.

I pulled my shrunken luggage out of my pocket and with a wave of my wand, returned them to their normal sizes. I then began putting everything away. Every once in awhile I would come across something I would need in my office. When I did I repacked each item into a suitcase. In no time, everything was were it belonged and I stuffed the suitcase with my office supplies into my pocket and made my way to my new classroom.

_***Draco's Point of View***_

The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventfully. Now, I was making my way to the Great Hall for our staff meeting. The entire Hogwarts staff would all gather and eat dinner. Following the meal, Minerva would congratulate us all on our positions and give a small speech. Then everyone would begin to talk amongst themselves, making their way to every professor, covering the polite formalities. Then before everyone went their separate ways, the Headmistress would assign us all small projects to complete to prepare for the students arrival tomorrow night.

I paused at the massive double doors and quickly straightened my robes. I knew I would be on of the last ones to arrive, making my entrance noticeable. I ran my hand, once, through my slightly gelled, already perfectly positioned hair. I then pushed both doors open nice and wide and strolled into the hall. My Malfoy training picked up on the staring eyes while I kept my eyes aimed straight ahead. I was pleased to notice Harry's eyes amongst the staring.

"Welcome, Mr. Malfoy. Your right on time." McGonagall said from her chair at the head of the table.

I smiled my Malfoy smirk and gave a tiny little bow. "I got detained in my Lab."

McGonagall waved him off and offered him a seat to her right. I looked down the line of seated professors. The only seat not taken brought a smile to my face. I strutted up the platform and took my seat beside Harry Potter.

The headmistress then stood up and looked from side to side, taking us all in. She smiled s bright smile and said, "Welcome Professors of Hogwarts. I would like to congratulate you all on your posts. Many applied for the positions but I chose each of you by hand because I felt you were best for the job." She went down the line, introducing us one by one, even though we all knew each other for the most part. With each introduction she spoke our praises and expressed genuine excitement for the school year to come.

"Well, now, enough of all the talk. Now, its time to eat." McGonagal declared. With two claps, our meal appeared on the platters that were lined along the table. The Headmistress sat back down and everyone began to fill their plates and their stomachs.

Instead of speaking right away, I ate in silence, just listening. Harry was talking happily to Luna and Neville, who sat to his left. They discussed their teaching methods with interest. Luna explained her theory of how the right atmosphere was the most important part of teaching. She planned on having her class in multiple places, in the classroom, outside, in the Room of Requirement, and so on. Neville expressed interest in his wife's theory, while admitting that he had his own theory as well. He wanted to try group lessons with other classes. He figured, if you apply the object that is being taught to other aspects of learning, the students would grasp it more firmly.

I had to admit, Longbottom's theory was pretty interesting. Harry must have been thinking the same as I was. He nodded in appreciation. "That is similar to my own idea. Like with the DA in our fifth year, practice and application are extremely important in learning. So I've been leaning towards a more hands on group setting as well. Maybe we could create an elective class where we plan lessons were all of the subjects apply."

Luna and Neville were nodding appreciatively. Others close to them were even mulling it over. I found myself speaking without thought. "While the idea is interesting, Potter, I honestly do not see how that could be pulled off. I can see a few lessons that could work, but not a whole terms worth. Maybe instead of devoting a whole class to that cause, we just sporadically have a group lesson between two classes."

Harry turned to me, eyes narrowed, "What exactly do you mean, Malfoy?"

"Well, for example, In the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the challenge involving the Black Lake called for several different methods. Trasfiguration was used by Krum, Charms was used by both Diggory and Delacour. And lastly, Herbology was used by yourself. For the higher years, you could create a problem for them to solve, like you all had to solve the problem of how to survive under water for an hour. Then, they would perform the solution during the merged class setting." I laid my thoughts out for them. I smiled at how well my idea had come together.

Harry was silent for quite a few moments. He thought about this idea, and soon a small smile formed on his face. "Not bad, Malfoy."


	8. The Magic In Me

**Author's Note****: **_**Hey guys! Well, here is the next chapter! I really hope you like it. I'm trying my best to keep my updates coming that way I don't fall into the funk I was in before. I'm going to try to get a couple more updates up in the next week but my 21st birthday is in 8 days and I don't know how they updates are gonna go the closer that gets! Well, anywho, here it is, chapter eight! Hope you like it!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! Love you all! 333333**

**Chapter Eight: The Magic in Me**

***Draco's Point of View***

I had made my way to my office, once again. I had just left the staff meeting. I smirked at the small amount of progress I had gained. I knew I had to try to gain Harry's trust as a co-worker first, then as a friend, before I could ever hope to get to his heart. I had finally reached my office and quickly unlocked the door. I leisurely glided into the room and sank into the chair behind my desk. With a few taps of my wand and a few murmured password spells, the secret drawer on my desk unlocked and opened.

The drawer was set up like the desk top itself. Once it opened fully, the sides faded into mist and the drawer became a table for you to work on private documents. I had placed a few items in the hidden drawer. My favorite quill and ink set, my lesson plans, and lastly, my Harry Potter To-Do List.

Even though, Harry's momentary camaraderie was a step in the right direction, it was still shy of my first plan of action. I tapped the blank parchment that now lie on my new desktop. The bright green, that was my magic's signature color, flowed from my wand and soaked into the parchment. Once the entire piece glowed green, I whispered, "Aparecium."

With that, the wards and enchantments faded away, leaving all the writing visible. I jotted down my thoughts of the night, making note of my move in the right direction. I crossed out the first item, since it was already in motion. I then leaned back and read it to myself:

**To-Do List:**

**1)** Subtly become a part of his conversations _(Not too much in the beginning.)_  
**2)** Do not completely relent the Malfoy ways, it makes the change for good more noticeable._ (However, careful not to over do.)_  
**3)** Increase helpful behavior, increase contact with Mr. Potter.  
**4)** Earn trust, friendship.  
**5)** Find a way to get alone time with Potter. _(Make sure no alcohol is involved.)_  
**6)** And last but not least…**Harry Potter** himself. _(Again!)_  
**7)** Then repeat #6. **Often.**

Satisfied, I placed the list back into the compartment and put all the enchantments back in place. I stood from my chair and looked up towards the door for the first time since I entered. That's when green met silver.

***Harry's Point of View*  
**  
Ron and Hermione politely excused themselves leaving me in the Great Hall with Neville and Luna. I had to keep in mind that they were still a newly bonded couple, so it was to be expected that they would want time to spend alone. Being back at Hogwarts, accepting it as my home again, made everything feel different. My memory linked this place with feeling safe, being 1/3 of an inseparable trio, and hating a certain Slytherin. Only now, 2/3 of that inseparable trio were now married to each other and that certain Slytherin was now on my side of the old fight. Wrapping my mind around these facts was difficult. It seemed to go against the grain. But I was happy for Hermione and Ron. And as far as Draco Malfoy went, I was lost.

I finally excused myself from the Great Hall as well. However, going back to my room was not my goal. I just wanted to be alone. I needed time to think. I walked without aim, lost in my own mind. It wasn't until I began to hear my steps echo around me that I realized that my feet had taken me into the Slytherin Dungeons. To be more specific, it seemed they had taken me right to the Potions classroom. Even though I was now aware of my location, it seemed I couldn't stop myself from going inside.

I worked my way through the classroom, stopping in the middle of the room. It was then that I saw a bright green light. Instinctively, my mind linked this green flash of light with the killing curse that plagued my nightmares during the war. However, it was my magic that calmed me. My magic tingled inside me, telling me that this flash of light was not a curse, but the magic of another person. My feet began moving again, taking me towards a door at the back of the room where the magic was coming from.

I reached the door and found it to be locked. It never occurred to me that it was locked for a reason. All I knew was that I had to get closer to that magic. Mine was singing for it. Without thought, my wand was out and with one wordless wave, I unlocked the door. I opened the door as the bright green light was fading. My magic ached for it. Why was it leaving?

Now the magical signature was completely gone, back into its containment. I could feel the ache of loneliness inside me. My magic had now retreated back to my core now that whatever had been calling to it was gone. I blinked to clear my vision. Once everything came back into clear focus, my eyes were locked on the molten silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

I was beyond confused. What was Draco doing that had caused such a reaction from the magic that was intertwined with my soul? I had never felt anything like that before. I didn't know what it meant or why it happened. And now, here I was, in Malfoy's office, with nothing to say.

***Draco's Point of View*  
**  
I didn't know how much Harry had seen. I knew it couldn't have been too much, my senses were sharper than that. However, it still worried me. I didn't need to scare him father off. But my pride, momentarily, got the better of me.

"Potter, what are you doing in my office? What is so urgent that you would forget to knock?" I said in a half serious, half sarcastic tone. The reaction was instant. The confused, deep open emerald eyes that had been staring into mine hardened.

"I saw a flash of green. I'm sure you understand what I mistook it for." he replied in a tone just as hard and guarded as his eyes had become. I instantly regretted my words. However, it was too late to go back now.

I continued, but with more caution, "I do. However, the war is over. I think you seem to forget that I am now your co-worker and not your enemy." For a moment, my well thought out planning fell from my mind and my eyes bore into his with intensity. "I have been nothing but honest with you, Harry Potter. I know that I gave you a lot of reasons to doubt me with our twisted past, but I changed the day you saved my life for no reason other than because you felt it was the right thing to do. It helped when I no long had my father to please, but what you did that one night saved my life over and over again. Maybe you regret it now, I don't know." My eyes broke contact with his and I looked down at me feet. The honest fear I felt from my last statement surprised me. I had always wondered if he regretted saving me.

"Do you honestly believe Id rather you be dead that be forced to bicker with you from time to time?" Harry's voice was appalled. "You were right. In the heat of the moment, I saved you simply because it was the right thing to do. School rivalry or not, you and I are so much alike. We were both born into a position. We both had expectations laid out for us to follow. Just because I didn't like you back then does not mean I didn't understand you to a point, Malfoy. I would not have let you die when it was in my power to save you just because you had a vindictive father."

My head snapped up and our eyes were once again locked. "How did you know that was the case. How did you know that I wasn't just as vindictive?" My voice held no malice, only pure curiosity.

His eyes looked a hundred years older than he was as he said, "Two things always stuck out in my memory when I pondered that very question. They both took place in our sixth year. The first was that day, in bathroom. I had walked in to find you crying over the task you had been given by Voldemort." I shuddered at the name. "Of course, that day ended badly. I was foolish to use a curse that I didn't know the outcome of. It almost cost you your life, and for that I am sorry."

"The second memory is from the night Dumbledore died. I was under my invisibility cloak and had been body bound by Dumbledore so I couldn't intervene. I saw everything that happed. I saw the hesitation, the fear, and the hate you had in you for being forced to do what you had been asked to do that night. I also saw you lowering your wand. I knew then that you were not your father. And even though you could be an evil git, I knew you weren't all bad. It seemed you and I both had a talent for being manipulated."

I was stunned into a mental silence. What could I possibly say after that? I did not know and neither did my brain, yet my stupid mouth seemed to act on its own, "Especially by each other." I wanted to slap myself. I think I was the only one aware of the power Harry had over me in school. He was oblivious. What a dumb thing to say.

To my surprise he smiled. "Yes. Especially by each other. Goodnight, Malfoy."

With that he left me standing alone and dumbfound in my office. Maybe he hadn't been as oblivious as I thought. It was then that an idea formed in my head. Automatically I shunned it. I hated asking for outside help. I much preferred working things out on my own. However, this might be the exception. I knew one person who might be able to give me the insight I would need to break down Harry's walls. I needed to talk to Granger.


End file.
